


Fantasy

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: James Vega and Jane Shepard have been flirting with each other for a while now, but things finally heat up and reach boiling point during a party on the Normandy when they decide to explore and fulfill one of James' fantasies!





	Fantasy

**A/N - This started out as a drabble inspired by one of _v-v-sfm'_ s render's on Tumblr and it got a bit long, so I turned it into a short oneshot. I hope you guys like it - you all know I enjoy writing my happy go lucky smutty Shega oneshots! ^_^**

* * *

 

 

“Not here!”

Jane stifled a giggle as James’ hands circled her waist and he pulled her into a nearby bathroom; the door latching shut behind them. He tugged her against him once they were alone, all that hard muscle pressed against her back, and his lips moved against her neck in a trail of feathery light kisses. She had to press her hands tightly to her lips to hold in nervous laughter as she wriggled to get free of his playful hold.

He chuckled and nipped at the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder. “And why not here?” he asked, his voice a husky purr in her ear. “Doesn’t everyone have a fantasy about making it in a bathroom with their dream lover?”

Jane moved against him playfully, longing surging through her in a flush of warmth. “The fantasy has nothing to do with it, Lieutenant! Someone could hear us!” As if to emphasise her point, a shadow passed in front of crack of light visible under the door, and she squeaked in alarm, shrinking back against him. “ _See_!”

James snorted with amusement and trailed more kisses down the nape of her neck, his mouth wonderfully warm against her skin. “Mmm. They _might_. But so what? Are you scared they’re going to discover you roughing it with a grunt like me, Commander?”

“Not at all!” Jane wiggled to get some space between them and turned to face him, her heart hammering with excitement as his hands continued to roam her body. “I’m far more concerned that my friends are going to judge a certain Jimmy Vega for sneaking off with his worn out, battle-scarred Commander when he could get any woman he wants-”

“Oh,” his hands slid down her back and over the curve of her ass, urging her closer to him. “So you’re concerned for _me_? How kind.” He grinned wickedly and caught her mouth with his, nipping at her lower lip until she opened her mouth and surrendered to his kiss. His kissed her slowly, deeply, swirling his tongue around hers and drinking her down like a fine wine. When he pulled away, Jane’s head spun. “Concern duly noted, Commander, but I’m exactly where I want to be.”

His words sent a spurt of warmth through her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she went up on tiptoes, ignoring the pumping music and wild cries of the other party goers on the Normandy.

“Damn, you’re a sweet talker.”

He smirked. “And you love it, Lola.”

“True.” Jane kissed him, sucking on his lower lip and all but purring as she felt his erection pressing against her belly. “You know what else I love?”

James’ eyes twinkled, and he raised an eyebrow. “Tell me.”

“Oh, I’ll do better than that.” Jane lightly ran her hands along his shoulders, the fabric of his shirt catching under her nails. “I’ll _show_ you.”

She caught the hem of his t-shirt in her hands and whipped it up over his head, biting her lip as she caught sight of the broad expanse of his tattooed chest flexing as he pulled it off. The temptation to touch him, to feel the heat of his skin under her palms, was too great, and she pushed James back against the wall and kissed him urgently. Her nails raked down his chest and he grunted softly, a sound of pleasure as his muscles rippled under her touch.

“I love your body,” she confessed raggedly as she tickled her nails over his abs. “And I have to admit I love your tattoos.”

James let out a ragged breath and visibly swallowed as she lowered her head and flicked her tongue out in a long, wet line, following the shape of one dark tattoo across a well-formed pec, and then repeating the movement with the other. Her hands found the waistband of his pants and she unbuckled his belt, clucking her tongue at how many obstacles she had to work her way through; buckles, buttons and a fly. She could feel how hard he was already, and every time she brushed against his erection he jerked and shuddered against her.

Her own need pulsed in time to her thundering heart; a hot, tight line of tension which stretched inside of her core. She ached to have James inside of her, to have him fuck her hard and fast until she screamed his name. The thought made it hard to concentrate, and her fingers fumbled on his pants as she struggled to unbutton his fly.

Eventually she opened the fastenings of his fatigues and slipped her hand inside, eager to feel him in her palm, to finally touch him. James groaned as she stroked her fingers along the length of his cock, tracing the circumference of his head and then taking him in her hand as she eased him from the confines of his pants. She pumped her hand along his length, smiling as James’ knees shook and he had to brace himself against the wall.

“Fuck, Lola, you’re-“ he started to groan, but stifled whatever he’d been going to say as someone else passed in front of the door. Instead, he shuddered, his hips bucking as she squeezed him.

She chuckled and dropped to her knees with a wink. “Shhh. Not a word, Jimmy. And that’s an order.”

He swallowed hard, his eyes dark with desire as one large hand tangled in her hair. “Yes, ma’am.”

James was large, and he seemed even larger from his angle. Jane flicked her tongue over his head, tasting him, then slowly took him into her mouth; rolling her eyes up so she could watch his expression. His lips were parted and his eyes low-lidded with ecstasy as she went down on him, and Jane hummed pleasantly as she took him as deep into her throat as she could.

He groaned and ran a thumb along her cheek, urging her to keep going when she paused to draw breath. Jane happily complied, swirling her tongue around his shaft as she bobbed her head over him, sucking and licking with enthusiasm. She cupped his balls and wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft as she sucked, using her tongue to drive him wild.

James grunted, his hand flexing on her head as he moved in time to her movements, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into the warmth of her mouth. A fine tremble started in his legs, a kind of tension that seemed to vibrate through him, and his movements became faster and more desperate as he reached his climax.

He swore softly as he came, and his fingers tightening in her hair almost painfully. Jane swallowed his seed as she deep throated him, determined not to miss even the smallest drop as he shuddered against her. There was something incredibly sweet in the desperate way he held her close to him afterwards; in the way he cuddled her close, showering her with kisses and soft Spanish nothings.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been imagining that, Lola,” he admitted quietly, pressing kisses along her neck. “You’re _unreal_.”

Jane grinned and ran her fingers along his back, curling her nails into his skin. “Oh, I’m plenty real.” She leaned closer, nibbling on his ear and trying to sound casual as she rubbed against him suggestively. “So, was a blow job all you imagined happening between us? Or … ?”

He laughed. “Well, I have a pretty good imagination. So, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t imagined one or two other things unfolding between us.”

“Just one or two things, eh?” She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, giggling when he released his breath in a shivery hiss. “I’m disappointed, Jimmy. I thought you said you had a _good_ imagination?”

He pulled back and flashed her a look that sent a shiver of anticipation from her toes to her nose. The fire in his eyes was brilliant, passionate, and burning hot. The shiver rapidly built into a fiery warmth that seemed to centre on her core and pulse between her legs.

“I may have been understating things a touch,” he growled, and before she could react he picked her up and pressed her back against the wall of the shower. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist, her eyes widening as she felt him hardening against her already. “Why do you ask, Commander? You been thinking about me too?”

“Fuck yes,” Jane dug her nails deeper into his back and leaned in as their mouths met in a ferociously hungry kiss. She felt dizzy with excitement as she drew back from him. “Now, fuck _me_.”

They didn’t speak again as James reached between them, sliding his hand up her dress and ripping her panties aside in a move that left her panting and weak. He paused and drew back momentarily, as if reassuring himself that this was all right, that she was _really_ okay with him. But the burning heat he saw in her eyes reassured him, as did her kiss, and an instant later his fingers were back between her legs. They traced her folds and eased into her slick warmth, then circled her clit in a motion that left Jane shuddering against him.

She arched her back, muscles coiling under her skin like those of a great jungle cat as he teased her every bit as much as she had teased him. More perhaps, because while she’d brought James to climax, he kept her release always ever so slightly out of her reach, and kept her panting and begging for more. His delight at being able to raise such a response in her, at hearing her gasping and pleading for him, was evident in the smirk he wore and the very male pride in his gaze as he watched her squirm with need.

When James finally thrust himself into her wet warmth it was _everything_ she wanted, and the wonderful feeling of being filled completely was even more perfect than she had imagined. He fucked her hard and fast in the bathroom and brought her to orgasm with far more noise than she wanted. Someone in the bathroom let out a cheer and raucous laugh as she climaxed (Jane thought it sounded like Joker), though they were obviously clueless as to the identity of the couple in the stall. After that they snuck up to her cabin like guilty teenagers and continued their tryst there; taking things more leisurely.

“You know,” Jane stretched in the afterglow, a small smile playing over her lips as James stroked an affectionate hand along her thigh. “I have to admit; you _do_ have a pretty good imagination, Jimmy.”

He grinned and playfully bit her on the shoulder. “ _That_? That was nothing. We’ve only begun to explore the depths of my fantasies when it comes to you.”

“Excellent,” Jane snuggled close and splayed a possessive hand over his chest. “Because I’m looking forward to trying out each and everyone one of them.” She caught his gaze and winked at him. “And when we’re done, we can start on _my_ fantasies!”

* * *

 

**A/N - hehe, hope you enjoyed it! As always comments and reviews of all lengths and sizes are very welcome. :) Thank you for reading.**


End file.
